ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Holes in One
Holes in One is the fourth episode of Nayvin 10. Plot NAYVIN'S HOUSE (BASEMENT) - NOVEMBER 12, 2013 - 6:18 PM Nayvin, Epis, and Timi were discussing the 7 aliens. Nayvin was drawing on a whiteboard. He drew Gobroco, Oclipoc, and Math Master. "I've defeated Gobroco, Oclipoc, and Math Master. Math Master told me the names of the other 4: Hol, Kri'ou, the Drinker, and Tidsaurus. For the Drinker, I'm just going to draw a mouth," Nayvin said, drawing a mouth on the whiteboard. "Tidsaurus is most likely a dinosaur." Nayvin drew a T-Rex head. "Kri'ou...where have I heard that name before? I can't remember. Stupid amnesia," Timi said. "I'll draw a K for him," said Nayvin, drawing a K. "And for Hol, I'm just going to draw a, well, hole." Nayvin drew an oval with some lines going into it. He drew big X's over Gobroco, Oclipoc, and Math Master. "3 down, 4 to go," Nayvin said. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "Quick, hide!" Nayvin whispered to Epis and Timi. They jumped into a cabinet and closed the door. A few seconds later, Morissa walked into the room. "Nayvin, who were you just talking to?" Morissa asked. "My, uh, imaginary friends, Epis and Timi," Nayvin fibbed. "...Okay. I'm gonna go cook, since mom and dad are out eating for their anniversary." "It's their anniversary? I forgot! Well, you go cook." Morissa walked back upstairs. Epis and Timi jumped out of the cabinet. "Phew. I could hardly breathe in there," Epis said. The phone started ringing. "NAYVIN, GET THE PHONE!" Morissa yelled. Nayvin walked over and picked up the phone. Mrs. Simonson was on the other end. "Umm, Nayvin? This...white snake guy is, kind of, attacking the restaurant and asking for the parents of Nayvin Simonson. Do you know him?" Mrs. Simonson asked. "White snake guy? No," Nayvin responded. "Okay then," Mrs. Simonson said. "Me and your dad will probably come home now. We'll be there soon." She hung up. "The restaurant my parents are at are getting attacked. By an alien, probably," Nayvin informed Epis and Timi. "We've gotta get over there and stop him! Who knows what he might do to them?" Timi said. "One problem. We've gotta get past Nayvin's sister," Epis said. Nayvin transformed. He became blue and bulkier. Two large holes formed in his shoulders, and large rocks floated out of them. "Boulder Slide!" Nayvin said quietly, trying not to get Morissa's attention. Nayvin controlled the ground to swallow him, Epis, and Timi. He controlled the ground to move them towards the restaurant. TEAL HOUSE RESTAURANT - NOVEMBER 12, 2013 - 6:23 PM Mrs. Simonson was still talking on the phone with Nayvin. "Umm, Nayvin? This...white snake guy is, kind of, attacking the restaurant and asking for the parents of Nayvin Simonson. Do you know him?" Mrs. Simonson asked. "White snake guy? No," Nayvin responded. "Okay then," Mrs. Simonson said. "Me and your dad will probably come home now. We'll be there soon." She hung up. The white snake came crawling towards her. "Were you jussssst talking to sssssomeone named Nayvin?" the alien asked. "Why would you think that?" said Mrs. Simonson, sweating. "Don't try to trick me," said the alien. He grabbed Mrs. Simonson and crawled up the wall to the ceiling. "Jordan!" Mrs. Simonson called. "Minnie!" Mr. Simonson called back. The alien clawed a hole in the ceiling, and jumped through it. Jordan went to the man at the counter. "Excuse me. What is on the floor above this one?" Jordan asked. "Just some storage. Why?" the man answered. "Just wondering." Jordan ran into the hallway where the bathrooms were, and ran into a door that said, "EMPLOYEES ONLY". "Hey, get out of here! Employees only," an employee said. "Snake abducted my wife!" Jordan responded, running up the stairs to the storage floor. "Let go of my wife!" he demanded. The alien crawled to Jordan and whacked him with his tail, making him fall into a box next to Minnie. "Let me introduccccce myssssself. I am Hol, the asssssssasssssin," the alien said. "Are you going to kill us?" Minnie asked. "Not unlesssssss you tell me where your ssssson, Nayvin isssss," Hol answered. "Why do you want to know?" Jordan asked. "He hasssss something I ssssseek," said Hol. Hol held one of his fingers up to Jordan. "Now, I repeat, tell me where Nayvin isssss!" Outside the restaurant, Nayvin, Epis, and Timi popped out of the ground and ran into the restaurant. They went to a random guy. "Have you seen a man, a woman, and a white snake go anywhere?" Nayvin asked. The guy pointed up. Back in the storage room, Hol was getting closer, when Nayvin, Epis, and Timi jumped in the room. "Let my pa--uh, I mean, this couple go!" Nayvin said. Hol saw the Omnidevice on Nayvin's chest. "The Omnideviccccce! Give it to me," Hol said. Hol got closer, but Nayvin stepped back. "No!" Hol slashed Nayvin. Nayvin took one of the boulders and sent it towards Hol, but Hol made a hole in his body, and the boulder went through it. "Huh?" Nayvin wondered. He sent the other one towards Hol, but Hol did the same thing. "I'm guessing you're Hol," Nayvin said. "How do you know my name?" Hol asked. "Math Master told me." "Mxfgdtlkpwq, that weasel." "Are you following any of this?" Jordan asked. Minnie shook her head. Nayvin stuck out his arm and several pebbles started flying towards Hol, but Hol made holes which they went through. Hol jumped onto Nayvin and started clawing him, but Timi kicked him off. Epis jumped into the air, spun around, and kicked Hol backwards. Epis stuck out his hand, and charged up a light green explosive, which he threw at Hol. Hol made a hole in his chest which the bomb went inside, then jumped away. The bomb exploded. Hol jumped back to Minnie and Jordan. "If you won't give me the Omnideviccccce, Nayvin, your parentsssss ssssshall die," Hol threatened. "Nayvin?" Minnie and Jordan said in unison. Nayvin looked around, then controlled the two boulders to smash Hol in between them. "Nayvin, is that you?" Minnie asked. "Nayvin? Who's Nayvin? My name is Boulder Slide," Nayvin said. "Nayvin Sssssimonssssson is who hasssss the Omnideviccccce. You mussssst be Nayvin in an alien form," Hol said, getting up. "You must be mistaken." "Stop messsssssing with me. I sssssaw you on the newsssss. I know it'sssss you, Nayvin. And I'll prove it." Hol crawled over to Nayvin and slapped the Omnidevice, detransforming Nayvin. "Nayvin?" Minnie and Jordan said once again. Commercial break! "Nayvin, what are you doing fighting assassin snakes?" Jordan asked. "And how did you become that blue guy?" Minnie added. "What's the Omnideviccccce and where did you find it?" Jordan threw in. "And who are those two guys fighting with you?" Minnie concluded. "Thessssse quessssstions do not matter. Nayvin, you have 5 sssssecondsssss. Give me the Omnideviccccce or your parents die," Hol threatened again. "It won't come off!" Nayvin said. Hol grinned evilly. "I'll get it off." He grabbed the Omnidevice and tried to yank it off, but it stayed on Nayvin's wrist. "Well, you tried." Nayvin activated the Omnidevice and transformed. He shrunk smaller than the palm of a hand, and morphed into an alien. "Miniman! Oh, come on! I thought this guy would be cool." Hol picked up Nayvin, but Timi whipped him backwards with a red energy whip. Timi made two energy swords, and fought Hol with them. Epis lead Jordan and Minnie away. "No!" Hol exclaimed, jumping after him. Hol pushed Epis out of the way and took Nayvin's parents. "Mom! Dad!" Nayvin said. "Sooooon!" Jordan said, as they were being taken away. "We have to rescue my parents!" "We're gonna need a plan," Epis said. "Let's think." RIVER - NOVEMBER 12, 2013 - 7:05 PM Jordan and Minnie were tied to a log raft and drifting down the river, with Hol watching. "Nayvin didn't give me the Omnideviccccce, ssssso he ssssshall pay the priccccce. Too bad he'sssss not here to sssssay goodbye," Hol said. "This isn't fair! The Omniwhatever is stuck on his wrist! Why do you want it anyways?" Minnie said. "Whoever wieldsssss the Omnideviccccce alssssso wieldsssss great power. A masssssssive arsssssenal of aliensssss at your hand, each with varying powersssss," Hol explained. "What a prizzzzze the Omnideviccccce isssss." Timi came running towards Hol. They fought hand-to-hand combat, with Hol making holes to evade Timi's attacks. Timi fired an armada of lasers, which Hol created several holes for. Hol then jumped onto Timi and clawed her. Timi struck Hol with a lightning bolt. She struck him with another one. Hol created a hole in his chest right before Timi struck him with the third one, and it struck her instead. Hol swept Timi to the side, then saw Epis running towards him. "Your effortsssss are futile!" Epis tried to hit Hol, but he made holes which Epis' hands went through. Epis kicked Hol and tried to tackle him, but Hol held him up with his tail. Hol sliced Epis twice and made him fall down. Epis sent a wave towards Hol, sending objects flying towards him, but Hol made several holes, which the objects went through. Hol jumped on top of Epis and they wrestled. Hol whacked Epis several times with his tail, then kicked him to the side. Nayvin came running towards Hol as Beatbox. "One more to take down," Hol said. Nayvin stopped right before he got to Hol. "The center of gravity of a body is a point where the weight of an object will act," Nayvin explained. "And jussssst why are you telling me thisssss?" Hol asked. Nayvin threw a punch at Hol's waist, but Hol made a hole that Nayvin's fist went through. "Because your center of gravity has now vanished," Nayvin said. Nayvin put a stick in the hole so Hol could not close it. Hol started sinking downwards into the ground. "Hey, what'sssss happening?" Hol wondered. "With that big tear in your tummy, your center of gravity was forced to relocate itself. So it went down into your feet, causing great weight to pull you downwards. Have a niccccccce fall!" Nayvin said as he waved. "NOOOOOO!" Hol said. Nayvin ran to the raft and stopped it right before it reached a waterfall. He untied his parents, and they stepped onto land. "I'm glad that that's over. Now, Nayvin, explain everything that just happened," Jordan said. Nayvin was about to say something, but instead, he knocked his parents out. "You know you just knocked your parents out, right?" Timi said. "I know. We put them in bed, they wake up, and think it's a dream," Nayvin explained. "And what about your sister?" Epis asked. "Oh, I forgot about Morissa!" NAYVIN'S HOUSE (KITCHEN) - NOVEMBER 12, 2013 - 7:00 PM Morissa put all the food she cooked on the table. She then walked to the basement and opened the door. "Nayvin?" she called. No one answered. "Nayvin, the food is ready! Do you wanna come eat?" She went to the stairs leading to the next floor. "Nayvin?" Still, no one answered. Morissa walked to the table, sat down, and got some food. "Home alone at last! Finally!" She started eating. THE END Characters *Nayvin Simonson *Epis Shift *Timi Chemis *Morissa Simonson *Minnie Simonson *Jordan Simonson *Restaurant People *Restaurant Employees Villains *Hol Aliens Used *Boulder Slide *Miniman (first appearance) *Beatbox Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero